The Toy
by lemmonpie
Summary: One night after patrolling, Paul comes home to find Rachel playing with her new toy. LEMON. P/R. Enjoy!


_**Disclaimer: I don't own any **__**Twilight characters, vampires, humans, werewolves or just about anything, but, of course, I own my imagination… **_

_**AN: hey! This is another one shot from my take on Paul's and Rachel's relationship, this one is independent from "The Aftermath", but if you love this imprinted couple you should check it out, go to my profile and find it! For now, just enjoy!**_

It was late at night, almost midnight, when Rachel woke up. She was asleep on the living room couch; the last credits of the movie she started to watch after dinner with Paul were rolling on the TV screen. She was home alone, for the fourth time that week; Sam had settled tight patrolling turns since he had spotted a fresh vampire scent a month ago in the outskirts of the reservation.

Rachel was tired of being by herself most of the night, since after dinner, Paul left to patrol and came back home around three in the morning. That left her spending the night and sleeping alone and she wasn't happy about it. That and the fact that their sex life was really taking a dive, they had only managed to have a couple of quickies here and there and then Paul had to leave. Rachel was _really_ unhappy about that.

So there she was, alone again for the night and going to bed alone, again. Rachel went to the bathroom and brushed her hair sleepily; she changed into her pink flannel pants and gray tank top and crawled into bed.

The bed was always too big and too cold when Paul wasn't home, so Rachel had trouble falling asleep, she tossed and turned under the covers until slumber found her. Her dreams were always filled with Paul. Her imprinted soon to be husband filled her thoughts, whether she was asleep or awake, she dreamt of Paul kissing her, caressing her, touching her, then her dreams turned into vivid memories, like him slamming her into the shower wall one morning before entering her, having sex on the living room couch or him surprising her from behind while she made dinner which resulted in sex on the kitchen table. Great memories, but Rachel was getting frustrated that they were just memories and Paul was not around.

She woke up with a startle, padding the bed only to find it empty yet again. She groaned and dropped to the bed, irritated and starting to get angry, the worst part was that she was frustrated, alone and now, after those damn dreams, she was horny too.

She got up and groaned at the cold air hitting her arms, she went to splash some water on her face but on the way to the bathroom she remembered something. She remembered Rebecca's gift, the one she had hidden in her underwear drawn, still in the original box and with Becca's card taped to it. It read _"Dean loooooves it, so do I, let's hope Paul likes it too, babe". _ Yes, her twin sister had bought and sent a pink bullet vibrator for last Christmas.

"_Why not?"_ Rachel thought as she opened the little box and checked if it had the batteries on. She grabbed the small remote and pressed 1, the light vibrations started as the toy lay in her hand, and she tried the different intensities and turned it off, walking back to bed.

She stripped of her pajamas and crawled under the covers; she turned the toy on 1 and laid it lightly on the center of her chest, loving the soft vibrations it sent through her, even if they could never compare to what Paul could do. She moved it to her right breast, rubbing it lightly on her skin while she squeezed her left on with her other hand. She moaned low and started to press her thighs together, trying to relive some pressure.

Some minutes later, Rachel started to drag the toy on her skin; she moved it from her chest to her stomach, still moaning at the feeling when she dragged the vibrator to her center, turning it up a notch. She was already dripping and imagining her Paul touching her all over.

Rachel moved the toy further down her body and pressed it between her folds, moaning loudly and closing her eyes, still picturing Paul there. She trashed her head on his pillow, pressing and rubbing the toy on her wet, swollen folds.

She was too focused on the sensations that she didn't hear the front door open and close. Paul walked into the living room, his shift was over and all he wanted was to get to bed with Rachel. He went straight to their bedroom and opened the door quietly, thinking Rachel was asleep, but what he saw made him stop all movement at once.

He saw his Rachel, lying in bed between the rumpled sheets; her eyes closed, her hard breathing, her moans filling the room and her hands touching and pressing all the right spots on her skin. She was so close to release that she was moaning nonstop, he could tell she was about to come, he knew every sing.

Rachel finally came, groaning and breathing hard. Paul, on the other hand, had finally had enough of the show and without any other warning he jumped into the bed.

"What the fuck?" Rachel squeaked, a bit afraid, "Paul, when did you get home?" she asked, looking at his lust reed eyes.

"A few minutes ago, I watched most of the show" he smirked, seeing the blush taking over her cheeks.

"Oh" was all Rachel could say, worried that it might have upset him.

"Don't worry, baby, I loved it" he reassured her with a smile, knowing by her expression that she wasn't sure about her actions "I only have one question, tough"

"Ask me" she said.

"What is this and where did you get it?" Paul asked.

"Those are two questions" she said biting down on her bottom lip "it's a bullet vibrator, Becca sent it to me last Christmas, it's the first time I use it, I felt lonely and horny and you're never home at night lately" she rushed to explain "are you mad that I used it?"

"No, of course not, babe, and you're right, I haven't been home lately and tonight Sam said that the shifts are back to normal from tomorrow on, the vampire lead is gone, so I'm back to my afternoon shift, that way we have the night for ourselves again" Paul smiled at his imprint.

He kissed Rachel and reached for the toy, taking it in his hand "You know I really want to learn how to use this thing" he smirked and pressed 1 on the control, rubbing it at once against her swollen center "does it work?" he teased.

"Mhm, it does" she moaned, her eyes closing at the sensation. Paul smiled and kissed Rachel, moving on top of her after tearing his shorts off. He angled himself at her entry and moaned at the wet heat he found and still kissing her, he moved forward, never letting the toy move from where he pressed it against her clit.

"Paul, you're gonna have to hurry this time" she said, out of breath.

"I'm close already, your little show almost made me explode"

Paul shoved faster, grunting and kissing Rachel harder, his left hand fisted in her long, soft hair, his right hand still pressing the toy and turning the intensity higher.

Rachel screamed in bliss with each thrust, circling her right leg over Paul's hip. She felt the tremors taking power, making her grip him even tighter, combined with the vibrations that Paul pressed on her clit. It got to be too much, making her come hard and loudly, taking Paul with her and making him spill inside her.

He kissed her once more and pulled out, laying next to his imprinted girlfriend and wrapping her in his strong, warm arms.

A few minutes later, Paul grabbed the toy again to inspect it "we should get another one" he said.

"Why?" Rachel asked confused.

"I broke the remote" Paul smiled sheepishly "I think I got over excited"

Rachel took the scrap of plastic in her hand, seeing that the remote was broke in two and the buttons were popped out.

"We definitely need a new one, I liked it!" she smirked.

"If you keep putting out those shows, I'll buy one every week" he smiled.

"Deal!" Rachel laughed and kissed her man.

_**Hope you guys enjoy that one! Review please!**_


End file.
